Getting Started/Ministerial Prefect
Ministerial Prefect is the rank obtained after Senior Prefect. To get this rank, you must finish Aspiration 5 which requires Palace Level 9, 20,000 Reputation, 40,000 Gold, 5 White Jades, 3 Lucent Jades and 1 Silk Yarn. To advance to the position of Justice Minister (Aspiration 6) you will need a Palace Level 10, 50,000 Reputation, 80,000 Gold, 5 Silk Yarns, 3 Azure Stones and 1 Sky Stone. Manoeuvres I of this rank will get you a Box of Bliss, which give you random drops. You can get Heaven Boxes or Jewels if you are lucky. *By now gold will not be hard to receive and 80,000 will be quite easy to come by. You should have your own strategy of obtaining it via occupation/market/taxes. *Become part of an alliance, the security often scares off other players looking to take advantage of your resources and you get many benefits *Although you can be occupied once reaching a Palace of level 10, the advantage is that you can upgrade many of your buildings much higher if you go over and you can research highly beneficial technologies so the trade off is worth it. *Reputation should be obtained via completing tasks and invading wildlands. By the time you obtain the jewelery needed from wildlands (unless you purchase coffers/jewel boxes) you should have enough reputation to upgrade. *Resources such as copper, stone and wood start to become less valuable and you should focus on more food to sustain a large army to defend/invade wildlands. *Try to complete the growth tasks as you will receive a large proportion of reputation and resources useful for expanding your army and having effective defences. *Legends should be hired via their ability points 25+ is recommended as they will receive 2 points per level and can be much more powerful than counterparts with lower ability points *Archers should be the only unit which you are using to invade wildlands, halberdiers should be sent with archers to steal resources as they have a large carrying capacity, while swordsmen and chariots should only be used for defence as they are too costly to replace for everyday wildland invades. *Complete the Reverence task EVERY day without fail, as it is the best chance of getting the jewellery you require to advance for the cheapest cost while obtaining you reputation *Complete the Divination Trigram EVERY day without fail as well, it has very good rewards if you are lucky and could immediately advance you to the next position however this is VERY rare. It is worth your time and 100,000 gold per day as you have a 60% chance of obtaining a reward which would usually cost J-Credits *Use the exchange tool in the destiny tab to make use of those lower jewellery which could be going to waste *Research in your university constantly as the rewards are well worth it and could actually save you time. The skill Construction reduces construction time by 2% every level and at level 10 this is 20% faster construction and easily will save you time *Do not invade people you are not willing to get into a fight unless your alliance tells you too. They could destroy your city every day and leave you unable to progress rapidly or build an army *While sleeping make use of your wildlands by performing explores, practicing in a paradise or searching for legends. Explores can gain you jewellery, and armor. Searching can obtain scrolls which could start a task to hire very powerful legends 30+ ability or find them in the wildland itself